Change of Heart
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A 'What if' based on Raw 010906. What if John Cena hadn't given the FU to Lita, but instead kidnapped her? What would the outcome be? And what consequences would they face?
1. Chapter 1

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: This is a 'What if' story based on the events of Monday ngith Raw on Jan 9,2006. i've been toying with the idea since that night and well have some briding from a good friend of mine coughsMelcoughs I finally sat down an wrote something. So anyway this is really just what I wanted to happened on Monday and well it isn't for younger readers, at least it won't be...hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Blue eyes browsed over the card in front of him. Qualifying matches for the Royal Rumble, a diva's match for the Woman's Championship, a pointless tag match and finally the disgusting display of affection. He couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his lips.

What the hell was Vince McMahon thinking? Sure, he was the boss but to go as far as do something like this? The old man had serious problems. And then he had the nerve to tell him. John Cena. That he wasn't allowed to interrupt the special event.

Blue eyes rolled. After being told off by Edge's bitch, he wasn't just going to sit down and take that shit. No. John smirked, he had other things in mind and it was going to begin with interrupting that 'live sex' shit. In a quick motion John was up and off the bench. He knew just the person to help him get his plan in motion.

-X-

She couldn't have been more repulsed. First, she had no choice to go along with Edge's live sex that night and now she had an old man claiming he'd show Edge the proper way of taking care of her. She drew the covers close to her chest as she watched Edge to Ric Flair outside the ring. This gave Lita enough time to put a shirt back on.

Out of no where John Cena made his way through the crowd and quickly attacked Edge. The two soon making their way back into the ring. Edge scrambled to each other side of the ring and slide out nearly crushing the redheaded diva still on the bed. John followed, tripping over the bed as Edge made his escape with the WWE title.

For some reason she couldn't move. Afraid that if she did it would draw the unwanted attention of the former WWE champion. She could only watch as John yelled curses at the Canadian demanding for him to return to the ring and prove himself.

After what seemed like forever, John's blue gaze finally fell onto the bed. A smirk on his face when his eyes met hers. Lita squeaked and quickly ducked under the covers. With the same smirk on his face, John stepped closer to the bed and grabbed a hand full of the covers. He looked up at Edge and motioned for him to come back down. The blonde only looking on as John lifted the covers enough to peak under.

Before the redhead knew what was happening, John had torn the sheets off the bed exposing her for all to see. The diva shocked as she lied on the bed in nothing more then a t-shirt and her panties. She tried to crawl away, her hands held up to try and prevent him from doing anything else. But he only shook his head, grabbing her by the hair and hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

Setting the diva up for an FU, Cena looked up the ramp at Edge, daring the older man to enter the ring and save her. Lita's cries for help falling on deaf ears.

"Oh God! He's not going to do it is he?" King exclaimed.

"John shouldn't be handling a diva so roughly." Joey commented.

Coach snorted, "She's had it coming."

"Wait what is he doing now?" Joey asked as John tossed the shocked diva back on the bed.

"Is he...going to do what I think he is?" Coach stated in disbelief as King smiled in excitement.

John had tossed Lita back onto the bed. The diva trying to get as much space between herself and the outspoken wrestler as possible. He winked as he climbed on shortly after her, quickly pinning her down before she could get away. He spared a glance up the ramp, Edge watching in disgust and yet he still made no move.

Two long pieces were torn from the sheets nearby. John glancing down at the now infuriated diva.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded as she tried to free herself only for her wrists to be grabbed and bond.

"Just a temporary solution babe." He mumbled before tying the other strap tightly around her legs.

With the task done, John removed himself from the bed a smug look on his face before looking back at Edge. "Ya stole my title, Imma steal you're girl. You're get her back at the Royal Rumble."

The arena went up in an uproar.

"Oh my God folks, former WWE champion John Cena is about to kidnap Edge's girlfriend Lita." Joey exclaimed.

"Correction. Cena is kidnapping Lita. What the hell is he thinking?"

"I don't know but man is he lucky."

"King shut up. No one wants to hear about you're fascinations."

"John's leaving through the crowd with Lita in tow."

"Boy has he got something coming. Edge isn't just going to let this go."

"Well we're going to have to wait and see what happens next. Good night folks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: I realize that I made a bunch of mistakes in the last chapter, blah. I'm sorry about that. I have a habit of not re-reading my work till after I post it. Anyway, I also got the commentating wrong on who would have said what. So again I'm sorry. **Bold** words are phone conversations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Well this was getting more and more entertaining. The two were seated on opposite ends from each other. Neither one looking all that happy. Objects were scattered throughout the hotel room. John suddenly thinking that maybe untying the redhead had been an extremely bad idea, especially when she had started to grabbed the closest objects to her. Those objects including his Gladiator DVD, her shoes, a pillow, a plastic fork, a quarter, a book, oh yeah the list could go on.

John unconsciously rubbed that sore spots on various spots on his body where the redhead had hit him. Oh, we can't forget the fact that she had somehow managed to kick him in the nose when he had slung her over his shoulder. And at that point it had been very hard for him to contain himself considering she was still in nothing more then the red panties and black t-shirt she had been sporting during that stupid segment.

Hazel eyes glared at him from her curled up position on one of the beds in the hotel room. He leaned back in the arm chair he was sitting on and returned her glare.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said, finally breaking the silence that was eating up at them.

Lita rolled her eyes, "This coming from the person who an hour and a half ago was going to give me the FU." she snapped, pulling the sheet closer to her body.

"Damn woman." He mumbled, the diva's brow raising in question. When he didn't speak again she decided to.

"Why'd you take me?" She wanted to know.

Bleu eyes blinked, John leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his thighs a smirk playing on his face, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know. How you actually going to force me to stay here?"

John nodded. "That's the plan babe. You're staying wit' me 'til the Royal Rumble. Once I win the match and get my title back you get ta go back to that pansy Edge."

Lita's nose scrunched up in disgust. John wasn't sure whether it was the thought of having to stay with him for the next three weeks or being returned to Edge. But either way, when he was about to question her the diva spoke up.

"I want to take a shower." She announced.

John laughed, "No one's stopping ya babe. You can do whatever the hell ya want." She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her, "Except leave this room with out me."

Lita frowned before she tossed the covers off and stood up from the bed she was occupying. "I'm going to need my clothes."

John waved her off. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll manage to get 'em. If not then you'll just have to wear mine."

The redhead huffed and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Yeah this was going to be quite the interesting experience. John sighed kicking his feet up on the table just as the water in the bathroom was turned on.

Just as the former WWE champion was getting comfortable, someone knocked on the door. With an annoyed 'I'm comin' the man opened the door, surprised by the dirty blonde in front of him.

"Mickie."

Mickie James frowned her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. "What in the world are you thinking Cena?"

The man shrugged a touch. "It's really ain't that hard to figure out."

"Where is she?"

"Takin' a shower. Why do ya wanna know? Did Edge send ya or somethin'?"

The diva frowned deeper, "No. We were suppose to room together and after seeing what you pulled." She shook her head.

"Yeah well if you're roomin' wit' her then you can make this easy on me and brin' me her shit." When Mickie looked ready to argue, he held up his hand to stop her. "I ain't givin' her back so don't bother tryin' and talkin' me outta this."

"Whatever." The diva sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'll be back later with her stuff then. I'm going out for a bit with Trish and the others."

John nodded. "Oh and Mickie?" He stated when she turned to walk away. "Don't tell anyone where my room is. I don't need 'em all gettin' in my business."

The diva nodded, debuting on whether or not she should listen and keep that information for herself or tell someone. Sure it was only for a night, since tomorrow they were once again going to be traveling to a different city.

John watched the blonde enter the elevator before he made sure no one else was around before closing the door and locking it. John making a note that he was going to have to order two tickets for West Newbury this week instead of one for just him.

He soon heard the shrill wails from his cell phone in his bag and the dark haired superstar quickly retrieved it.

**"Yo?"**

**"You are an idiot."**

**John rolled his eyes at the caller, "Hello to ya to Orton." He could sense his friend roll his eyes.**

**"John what the hell are you planning in that sad excuse of a mind of yours?"**

**John snorted as he fell back on one of the bed and turned on the television. "Nothin' man. Not a damn thin'."**

**"Like I'm going to believe that." Randy mumbled, "Cena you kidnapped the woman! On live TV! Are you high?"**

**Again John rolled his eyes, "Nah man, they just gave me a shit load of sugar before the show. I can't help if influenced my brain."**

**"You don't have a brain Cena"**

"Whatever Orton. Was there a reason for ya callin'? Or ya just call to play my daddy?"

At that moment the bathroom door opened, unnoticed by him, and the redhead stepped out. "You do realize that sounded really wrong Cena?"

John jumped slightly at her voice and glared at her. His mouth nearly dropping open at the sight. She was in nothing more then a towel, red hair dripping wet. With a quick shake of his cleared some of the dirty thoughts that had formed. He coughed and turned to look away.

**"Orton Imma have to call you back. I gotta get Red some clothes."**

**"Clothes? Cena what the hell did you do to her? Cena!"**

With a click the call was ended, and John ignored the dark glare being sent in his direction as he went to his gym bag and rummaged through it. Seconds later, Lita had managed to catch a pair of clean boxers and an over-sized Chaingang T-shirt.

John returned to his spot on the bed and turned his attention back to the TV, briefly casting glances her direction as she just stood there.

"Well ain't ya gonna get changed?" This time she jumped slightly in surprise.

"Ah yeah." She turned slightly red and turned to reenter the bathroom, before she closed the bathroom door he called out for her.

"Oh by the way, Mickie's gonna bring up your stuff later. And on Wednesday, you're comin' wit' me to Mass."

The bathroom door slammed shut then a muffled scream heard followed by the redhead yelling, "No I'm not!"

Yup, this was going to be a very interesting experience for John Cena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: Current events are gonna be used but they are just gonna go my way for all plot purposes. I know somewhere it says John goes home at least once a week so I'm using that with this story, but instead of one day it's gonna be like three. Why? Because it's my story and I can do that, hehe. This is fanfiction after all. Fun stuff is coming up so just sit back and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

God was this woman a hand full. John glared at the closed bathroom door. It was 11 am in the morning and they needed to go and catch their plane for West Newbury, having been told that he wasn't needed for the show that evening and of course that Mr. McMahon was not the least bit happy with what the young man had pulled the night before but had managed to rework thing so that everything fit with the current storyline. But this...this woman was not making things easy for him. Not that he was expecting everything to go over smoothly with her. After all he had taken her hostage so to speak, but still. The diva had stated she wanted to take a shower before they left and he'd let her. After all Mickie had returned later last night the redhead's clothing and after being the given the chance to speak to the redhead the blonde had left not long after. But yeah back on track, the diva had been in the bathroom for well over an hour now and John knew fully well that she was done.

"If you don't open this damn door right now Imma break it down." John snapped as he banged on the door once more.

"Go right ahead." Lita stated, her voice muffled by the closed door. "But keep in mine you break it down and you're going to have to pay for the damages."

The young man ground his teeth. She was really getting under his skin and that normally didn't happen. Hell it never happened. John grasped the door handle and turned it.

"Forget this shit." He mumbled. "Imma break down this door. I'm tired of playin' these bullshit games wit' you."

The dark haired superstar briskly walked to the other end of the room. He shook his arms and cracked his neck. The young man preparing himself. With a jump forward he ran towards the door, shoulder first. He waited to feel in impact of his shoulder coming into contact with the hard wood of the door, but was only met with air. The door had been opened seconds before he would have hit it. The redhead standing to the side as John tumbled into the bathroom. She tried not to laugh as he barely stopped his head from entering the toilet bowl.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to make her escape the redhead turned tail and ran out of the bathroom. Lita just making it to the door when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist pulled her away from the door.

"Let me go!" Lita exclaimed as she clawed at the arms around her waist.

John rolled his eyes, "Like Imma go and do that. Woman chill, alright." He sighed in relief when the diva finally stopped her struggle. "Now that you're done wit' your little tantrum..."

The redhead in his arms scowled, her arms coming up to cross under her breast. "You can let go of me Cena."

John rolled his eyes as he reluctantly did so. "I have a first name."

"And your point?"

"Look suck this up alright. You're going to be stuck with me for the next three weeks and believe me I'm sure it's going to be hell."

The redhead smirked, "You have no idea."

A pointed glare was sent in her direction. "We're goin' to West Newbury today..."

The diva cut him off, "What I thought you weren't going to make me go till tomorrow?"

"Change of plans babe. I ain't needed tonight so I get to go home earlier so now well be there till Friday." John stated as he walked to his bag, while keeping an eye on the redhead. A frown permanently plastered on her face.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Lita said as she grabbed her own bag.

The young man shrugged, "Call me whatever ya want babe, not like ya gonna get a chance to scream it."

Lita scoffed at his choice of words.

Cena tried to hold back the urge to smirk. "Hey, none of that, I'm only tryin' to lighten up the mood. Live a little. Now let me have your damn bag so we can go." The redhead simply stared at the young man. "Fine, whatever, I'm just tryin' to be a nice abductor but if ya wanna be a bitch and all fine. I just wanna get the hell outta here. So let's go."

Before the redhead could get in a word, John had grabbed a hold of her wrist and the two were out the door.

**-X-**

For the most part Lita had remained quiet while John checked out of his room. She was even quiet on the drive to the airport. It wasn't till the two were seated on a plane bond for Massachusetts that the diva decided to talk. And talk did she do.

"You do realize that you're going to have to get me new clothes?" Lita questioned, "I'm not about to walk around in the same clothes for three weeks."

John simply nodded as he slowly reached for his iPod. Slowly putting the headphones into his ears as the redhead continued to babble. The dark haired nodding along as he listened to his music. After 10 minutes the diva noticed the inattentiveness of her 'captor'. A slim hand reaching up to pull out on of the headphones.

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

John turned to glance at her and blinked. "Did you say somethin'?"

Hazel eyes rolled before a tiny smirk appeared on her lips. "You know we're also going to need to stop at a store."

"What for? I ain't gotta buy you shit." John mumbled as he tried grabbing the headphone that was still in her hand.

"Oh but you do...see it's that time of the month and I'm going to need..." John hand quickly came up to cover the divas' mouth, a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't say it. Woman that's just nasty you don't share somethin' like that wit' me." He soon yelped drawing his hand away quickly. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the spot she pinched him.

"I don't know where your hands been, and ew I have my guesses. So it doesn't need to be over my mouth." Lita stated as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

Blue eyes rolled, "What ya think I..."

"Yeah most like to Diva magazines right?"

A brow rose, "Why ya so curious? That shit ain't none of your business. Now can ya just shut up so I can relax the rest of the way home."

Lita stuck out her tongue, an action he returned as the diva sat back in the seat. "Why are we going there anyway? Don't you have to go to the arena?"

"Nah I ain't needed. McMahon already managed to work this idea into the storyline so Imma just be scarce for a few days. 'Sides I always go home at least once or twice a week so it ain't anything new. Only thin' that changed is your wit' me."

"Joy..."

"Like I said suck it up. The quicker you just go wit' the flow the easier it'll be on the both of us. Just relax and don't try and be a bitch and we'll be cool."

Lita frowned, "Whatever Cena. I'm not about to just listen to you. Anyway, how are your parents going to take this?"

Cena laughed, "They ain't really gonna care. Not like I'm gonna be staying at their house. I got my own place my little brother watches for me. But I guess Imma have to brin' ya wit' for supper and shit."

Hazel eyes rolled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya think? You never really gave this much thought have you Cena?"

John shrugged, "Not really, but y'all know I ain't the type to think first then do shit. I take action then think 'bout it. And what did I tell ya 'bout the name thin'?"

"Cena...Cena...Cena...Cena...Cena...Cena...Cena." Lita smirked at the annoyed expression of the mans face.

"You're a real bitch ya know that?"

Lita smiled proudly. "Thank you."

The two then fell silent, John listening to his music via the one headphone still in his ear as he closed his eyes. Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. Silently wondering how she'd get through this. Although it wasn't as bad as she thought. He was being nice or trying to. He hadn't hit her or anything but she had to wonder if maybe that was a front. The more she thought of it the more she fingered he won't touch her. He didn't seem the type. And sure it was a nice change from being away from Edge, but that still didn't mean she had to be nice about everything.

She brought the headphone in her hand to her ear to listen to whatever he was playing, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"You seriously need to work on your taste of music." Lita voiced, before adding as an afterthought, "J-dawg."

Blue eyes snapped open. "What you say?"

"J-dawg." Lita smirked, before clicking her tongue. "Has a nice ring to it. I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on."

"How 'bout ya don't but say ya did?"

"But it suits you so well. A nice rapping name for a would-be rapper"  
John glared, tugging at the cord for the headphone in her hand. The small object slipping out an onto his lap. "I ain't no would-be rapper. I'm the real thing. Now shut up before I'm forced to shut ya up."

"Well then fine..." A short period of silence. "Well then can I call you Vanilla? Just like Vanilla Ice. Or maybe Marky Mark, you do look like Mark Walhberg. But then again Mark Walhberg is hot."

John smirked at that. "I see so ya think I'm hot."

Lita scoffed, "Don't flattered yourself. I said Mark Walhberg was hot I didn't say anything about you."

A mumbled whatever was heard before John put the other headphone back into his ear and turned the volume on his iPod up to ignore the redhead beside him. Blue eyes closed, while the every awake diva looked out the window plotting ways to make this experience hell for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: I'm not really sure which one is John;s older brother so I just picked a random brother and used him in the fic for now. Umm, I'm sorry for any OOCness that I'm sure happened when I wrote this. Hope y'all like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the flight to West Newbury went smoothly. The redhead eventually falling asleep, the shoulder of the dark haired superstar being used as a makeshift pillow. The Massachusetts native couldn't help but comment about women not being able to resist touching him, when the redhead had woken up. Of course that comment had resulted in a nice slap to the face, but the action was waved off and the two had managed to get off the plane and to the baggage claim with no troubles.

"Are we driving to your house?" Lita asked. Her hand currently in her captors as she trailed behind him.

"Nah, we're gonna be walkin' the fuckin' 90 miles to my house. " John stated sarcastically, earning himself another slap from the redhead.

"Smartass."

"Whatever, Marc's suppose to meet me here." John answered as they made their way through the crowd of people with their bags.

"Yo John!"

"Speak of the devil." John smirked as Marc Predka, better known to the people as Tha Trademarc, made his way over to the pair, an eyebrow raised.

"Man, I saw what happened Monday night but I didn't think you actually kidnapped her." Marc stated when he was standing in front of the two, glancing from the redhead to his cousin. "You have problems."

"You think." Lita spoke up as she handed her bag over to Marc after the man had offered to take her bag.

"Woman, no one asked ya." John grumbled before looking up at his cousin. "How is it she lets ya take her bag but wouldn't let me. Never mind I don't care, let's go."

The other man nodded trying to hide his amused smirk. "I still can't believe you kidnapped her. What the hell she suppose to be your toy?"

John smirked, "Ya know I neva really thought of it that way. Dude maybe I can get her in one of those little French maid outfits, and play dress up. She can be my personal little toy."

Of course the dark haired man hadn't thought about the effect those words would have on the present party. But then again he hadn't done much thinking lately.

"Damn it. Would you stop hittin' me!" John exclaimed, glaring at the woman next to him. "Do I have some sort of bulls-eye on the back of my head or somethin'?"

Marc tried not to laugh at his cousin's obvious discomfort, deciding it best that he just reminded quiet and just manage to get the two to his car before any blood was spilt.

**-X-**

"Home Sweet Home."

Cena pushed open the front door, the redhead being poked in the side when she didn't move. With a scowl the diva slapped his hand away and managed to pry her other hand free from his grip. With a relieved sigh, she turned to run in the opposite direction. John rolling his eyes after her, before he chased after he. Unfortunately for the redhead, she had turned to see where John was and ran smack into his cousin.

"Whoa there baby girl." Marc laughed as he prevented the redhead from falling back on her ass.

Lita frowned, "Can you kindly let go of me?"

Marc simply shook his head as he turned her around. The two watching as John slowly made his way over.

"I'm really startin' to think I needa leash for ya."

Hazel eyes narrowed as she slapped his hand away again. "Don't touch me. I can walk, pig."

John rolled his eyes, "This coming from the woman who's sleepin' wit' that ass Edge."

The redhead frowned deeply, she took a deep breath before she tried to scratch at him. Her leg coming in contact with his shin.

"Let me kill him!" She yelled as she struggled against Marc.

The 28 year-old simply shaking his head as he pulled the fuming redhead towards the house and away from John, who was currently muttering about killing the redhead in her sleep as he rubbed his aching shin. John catching what sounded like, "You do realize you're helping him with this crazy ass plan to hold me hostage?"

The dark haired superstar limped his way into the house, frowning at the sight in front of. Lita sat crossed leg on one of the single chairs in the living room. Marc sat on the arm of the long couch John's younger brother was sleeping on.

"Do me a favor and go get the bags." John pointed out the door when Marc looked up at him. Marc held his smirk as he walked pass, John making his way over to the couch and smacking his brother rather hard on the head. "Wake up you lazy ass. It's 3 in the damn afternoon."

"You're so mean." Lita stated from her spot watching the TV set that had been left on.

John mocked her, "No one asked ya for any input. Just sit there and be quiet."

The redhead glared at him, sticking out her tongue.

John rose a brow, "Ya know there are many uses for that tongue of yours and I wouldn't mind demonstrating for ya."

"Aw, Ew John I need not need to hear that when I first wake up." His brother groaned from the couch.

Blue eyes rolled, "Whatever. You're suppose to be watchin' the house not sleepin' Steve."

Steve grumbled as he ran his hair through his hair. Glancing around sleepily till his gaze fell on the cross-legged redhead.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Just my girlfriend man. Don't worry 'bout anythin'."

The redhead scoffed, "In your dreams Cena."

"What have I told ya 'bout callin' me that?" John growled.

"I can call you whatever I want." She wanted a beat before adding: "J-dawg."

At this the two other men in the room laughed, Marc nearly dropping the bags on his foot.

"J-dawg." Marc commented. "Nice name."

"I know isn't it?" Lita smiled, "I made it for him. It suits him." a pointed glare sent at the aforementioned male.

"I made it for him." John mimicked, "Stupid redheaded devil."

"You're so mature." She mumbled sarcastically.

"I know, but redheaded devil is too long. Maybe I should just call ya Tazz." John smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ain't that sweet. They got pet names for each other." Steve mumbled from his position on the couch. "Aren't you gonna introduce her to me."

John shrugged, "I guess so. Tazz that's my pain in the ass bro Steve. Steve, met Tazz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lita not Tazz. I pity you for having him as a brother." Lita smiled as she shook the younger mans' hand. "You know Johnny boy, you still have to take me shopping. I refuse to walk around it the same clothes for three weeks."

"That can wait. I'm tired."

"No I want to go now."

"You ain't in a position to be orderin' me around." John shot back.

"If you want me to cooperate then you'll take me now." Lita stated as she stood up with her arms crossed, daring him to argue.

"Fine if it'll shut ya up. Let's go...Tazz."

A whipping noise was heard from one of the peanut gallery.

**-X-**

Marc scowled at his cousin. "Explain to me why I had to come while you took that one shopping?"

"Ya shoulda thought of that before ya decided to make fun of me." John answered as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

The two currently waiting for the redhead to emerge from the dressing room. She was taking her good old time with trying everything on. Most likely to spite John.

"Are ya done yet?" John complained, "I'm hungry and we already got plenty of shit. Ya don't need anymore."

"You shouldn't have offered to take me shopping." the redhead shot back.

"Feisty ain't she." Marc laughed.

"Shut up man. No one asked you."

You're fault not mind."

"You know what..."

"When you two are finished." Lita stated as she walked out with two more outfits in hand.

The clothing soon being thrusted into John's arms. "Now go pay for it." He blinked at her. "The sooner you get your ass up the sooner we can leave."

Ignoring the laughing coming from his cousin John trudged to the counter to pay. A few minutes later, the three made there way out of the store.

"God you're worse then Dawn and Torrie."

Lita feigned hurt, "That hurts." She patted her heart. "Right here seriously."

"I like this girl she can keep ya in check." Marc said as he readjusted the bags in his arms.

John glared at the shorter man. Silently wondering why he was siding with a woman he just met and then picking on him. That just wasn't right. Lost in his thoughts, the dark haired man hadn't seen the sudden stop of the redhead in front of him, until he crashed into her from behind.

"Watch where you're going Cena." Lita hissed as she dusted herself off.

"Whatever. Why'd ya stop? Food courts down further."

Lita pointed to the store in front of them. "I need to go in there."

Both men turned to see what store she wanted to go in. Victoria Secret's.

Marc frowned taking a step back. "I draw the line here. I ain't goin' in there.."

Lita shrugged before turning to John. "You can leave the bags with him then." When he opened his mouth to talk she stopped him. "You have no choice. You have to pay."

"I'll give you my credit card."

Lita glared, dragging the unwilling man into the store.

"Oh Mr. Cena so nice to see you again." A blonde sales woman said with a bright smile.

John coughed, scratching his head. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout lady."

The blonde woman giggled, playfully smacking the young man on the shoulder. "Of course you do. Is this Kathy?" She asked glancing at the redhead beside him.

The redhead in question glanced curious at the dark haired man, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Kathy?"

"Ex-girlfriend. No this is a friend of mine. Lita, she's makin' me come in 'ere."

The blonde smiled, "Your being forced in here? Well that's a first."

"No it ain't." John said quickly, the tips of his ears beginning to turn red.

Lita tried not laughed, feeling that he had been tortured enough for one day. She coughed to draw the blonde sales woman's attention. "If you don't mind, we are kind of running short on time. So..."

"Oh yes of course I'm sorry. If you need any help just let me know." Lita nodded as the blonde left the two in a haste.

"I hate you."

"I know John. I hate you too. But you deserved that."

The brown haired man mumbled something crude under his breath as he followed behind her. The West Newbury native occasionally pointing out possible things the redhead might have liked. Such as black laced thongs, lace bras and even lingerie. Of course, each suggestion had resulted in a sharp smack to the head. Although one attempt had been failed. But it had only caused for an embarrassing situation for the dark haired superstar when he tried to sidestep the blow and ended up tripping over his shoelaces and into an occupied changing booth. This action, although not really his fault, had then resulted in a chain of loud screams, followed by the angered voice of a boyfriend and then a few hard smacks to the head by a purse. After much apologizing and making sure to keep his mouth shut, the reminder of the trip within Victoria Secret was safe. The redhead choosing what she needed quickly along with a few surprises she had added into the mix for purchase. The two had then quickly left to store to meet with a very amused Marc Predka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: Nothing new to add, all previous notes apply. Oh there may be some offensive words for some people in this chapter, so ummm...don't kill me okay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

An hour after the incident at Victoria's Secret the trio found themselves safely back at John's home. The dark haired man not wanting to spend anymore time at the mall then he had already done, especially after what had happened. Marc had informed John that he was planning to spend the night with the duo, if only to make sure the two didn't kill each other. He had only spent half a day with the pair and could tell the two were at odds constantly. Although he did get a kick out the stupid argument they had in the car over what type of music should be played for the trip home.

"What the hell are we watchin'?" John asked from his position besides the redheaded diva.

Lita shrugged, "This is one of my favorite shows."

John blinked, "Does it have a name?"

"Trading Spaces."

John glanced at his cousin, who was trying desperately not to laugh. "I'll never understand you women."

Lita smirked, "We weren't meant to be understood."

"Whatever." John mumbled before turning his attention back to his cousin. "What are ya doin' tomorrow?"

Marc shrugged, "Nothing really. Same old shit, different day. Don't forget we gotta go your parents for dinner tomorrow."

John nodded before glancing at his 'captive'. "You don't mind do ya?"

"As long as I'm being feed I don't care." Lita stated as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, unaware that the action drew the attention of the two men in the room with her. Because of the action her little shirt lifted slightly giving both men a nice view of her well formed stomach.

Someone coughed and John spoke, "Yeah well I ain't that cruel that I'd starve ya."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have held it passed you if you tried."

Blue eyes glared and John coughed lightly into his hand. "Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Skank."

"Dipshit."

"Slut."

"Man whore."

"Two cent whore!"

Lita scoffed, "I'm worth a whole lot more then two cents." She waited a beat before adding, "Cock sucker."

John laughed, "I hate to disappoint ya but I'm afraid that that's your job. Twat."

The redhead's face soon matched her hair as stood ready to give that no good prick John Cena a piece of her mind. A clap from the arm chair behind her drew the pairs attention.

"Children, children. Please, I'm tryin' to enjoy myself 'ere and havin' the two of you argue isn't really an enjoyment, although I do have to say it is rather amusin' watchin' the two of you tryin' to come up with names for each other."

"No one asked you Marc!" Both Lita and John exclaimed.

Predka couldn't help but laugh at the expression on both their faces. "You two are to much."

Crossing his arms, John rolled his eyes before he stole the remote from Lita and changed the channel. A pillow soon coming in contact with his head.

"I was watching that."

"Tough shit. This ain't your house." John replied as he flipped through the channels till he came across 8 Mile on VH1.

Lita scowled as she sat cross legged on the couch, her arms crossed of her night shirt. "You're obsessed you know that right?"

"Do you ever shut up?" John snapped as he swung his legs over the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Not when I know that it annoys you." Lita supplied evenly.

Marc tried to restrain from laughing. He had to admit the woman knew just how to get under his cousins skin.

"I shoulda left ya somewhere on the side of the road."

"Yeah real smart idea dipshit. Marc wouldn't have stopped anyway. Isn't that right?" Lita asked, turning to face Marc.

The bald man's hands shooting up as if to surrender. "Hey, don't be bringing me into this now. I ain't sidin' wit' either of ya."

John snorted, "Bullshit. You've been defending her since she got 'ere."

Marc laughed, "And that's cause she knows how to piss ya off. Like I said I like this girl, she keeps you in check."

"Man no one can tame me."

Before Marc could reply there was a loud thump and a string of laughter. Lita had fallen of the couch laughing at John's comment. The redhead curled up on the floor as she tried to stop laughing, tears rolling from closed eyes from laughing so hard. Lita took in a few deep breathes as she sat up, a hand moving up to wipe at the tears that fell.

"So...so now you're an animal?" Lita choked out, trying not to laugh. "No one can tame you!" The redhead failed miserably as laughter overcame her again.

"Woman go to my room!" John pointed to the stairs.

The redhead's laughter died down as she looked at him and blink, an eyebrow raised in question. "Excuse me?" She asked over Marc's laughing.

"Ya heard me. Go. To. My. Room. Or do I gotta yell it?" John asked.

"I heard you the first time. Why the hell would I go to your room?"

"Because I don't trust ya in one of the guest rooms. Now get."

The woman scowled as she sat on the carpet defiantly. John brow rose when she didn't move. He shrugged, turning the volume on the TV louder. The diva's scowl never leaving her face as she finally grew tired of being ignored and stood up grabbing the Waldenbooks bag before she headed upstairs, leaving the two men to enjoy the movie.

**-X-**

Two hours later, John and Marc finished the VH1 showing of 8 Mile. John wished his cousin good night before heading upstairs to change into boxers and a shirt before heading off to bed. He assumed the redhead had fallen asleep as there hadn't been a single sound heard from the diva. Sighing, John ran a hand through his hair as he approached his room, the door closed. Reaching out he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, an eyebrow raised in question at the redheaded diva standing by his dresser with a bottle of his favorite cologne in her hand.

"What the hell are ya doin'?"

Lita jumped in surprise nearly dropping the bottle of Old Spice. A hand coming up to her heart, a glare sent in his direction.

"Don't do that."

"Well don't be snooping in my shit." He replied stepping into the room his eyes growing wide at the destruction. "Woman! What the fuck did you do to my room!"

The redhead smiled innocently. "Nothing." John stared at her in disbelief. "I swear it was like this when I got here."

John ran a hand through his hair as he took in the sight of his once semi-clean room. It looked like a total pigsty now. The clothes that were once hung nicely in his closet were now thrown haphazardly on the floor. The drawers on his nightstand table were open. The covers of his bed on the floor, his TV on. He ran a hand down his face glaring at her.

"Ya best be cleanin' this up." He growled making his way over to her and snatching the bottle of cologne from her hand. The diva's arms crossing beneath her breast.

"I don't have to do shit."

"Oh really? I think you do. You made this mess you clean it."

A finger came up to poke him in the chest. "You shouldn't have left me alone bored out of my mind."

"Ya had those books. How could ya have been bored enough to decide that ya needed to go through my shit?"

Lita smirked, "I can only take so much reading."

Blue eyes rolled, "What do ya want me to do entertain ya?" he snorted, "I ain't gonna do shit, now tomorrow you're gonna clean up this mess before we leave for my 'rents house."

Lita frowned, however any comment she may have had died as the brown haired wrestler grumbled and looked through his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and a white wife beater before heading into the joint bathroom and closing the door.

A few minutes later, John stepped out of bathroom and threw the clothes he changed out of into the basket by his door. He glanced at the bed to see the redhead forced on some sort of animal show.

"What are you watching now?" John asked as he approached the bed and climbed in, keeping his distance from the redhead.

"Animal Precinct on Animal Planet."

John rolled his eyes.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a teddy bear?" Lita giggled softly as she thrusted the brown teddy bear holding a red heart in front of his face.

Blue eyes blinked, before he quickly snatched the bear from her hand. "It's from an ex-girlfriend." He mumbled, leaning over the side of the bed and stuffing the bear under it.

Lita smirked before shaking her head and focusing on the show once more. "Oh, John you might also want to keep girls' from looking under your bed. Seriously, we don't want to have to see those kind of things. Why would you need five shoe boxes filled with condoms? Do you like not get any or something? And why do you have a couple of boxes of Playboy magazines? Are you like not satisfied or something?"

John scowled. The woman was defiantly nosy. Too nosy for his taste. "Woman, no one told you to look around my damn room."

She simply shrugged before burying into the covers and turning the television off, the room losing all light as the two 'tried' to go to bed.

"Do you mind?" Lita spoke breaking the ten minute silence that had formed.

"What the hell did I do now?"

"You're touching me."

"Well excuse me for trying to get comfortable on MY bed." John snapped as he turned on his side.

"Yeah well you don't have to touch me."

"Lita. The damn bed is a king. Ya got plenty of room on your damn side of the bed so stop complaining."

Silence reigned once more. However, it was once again broken. This time by the sound of a hand connecting loudly with a solid form.

"What the fuck!" John hissed as he rubbed his chest.

"I told you not to touch me and that includes my damn ass you retard."

"I didn't mean to touch you're ass."

Hazel eyes rolled in the darkness. "I'm sure."

The light in the room turned on and the two blinked trying to adjust.

"People are trying to sleep, but that's kinda hard when the two of you don't know how to shut the hell up." Marc snapped from the doorway.

Lita quickly pointed to John. "He started it."

Marc glared at John.

"Sure believe her. What happened to family love? She was the one who smacked me."

"That's because you touched my ass."

"I said I was sorry."

"This wouldn't have had happened if you had just let me sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"I don't trust ya. Marc what the hell are ya doing?" John blinked as Marc climbed in between them.

"Since you two don't know how to behave, I'm gonna have to make sure you don't kill each other." Marc answered.

"Bro...that does not mean that I want ya in my bed."

"That sounded really wrong John." Lita said with a giggle.

"No one asked you."

"John go turn off the light and go to bed." Marc snapped.

John mimicked him but got out of bed to turn off the light. He blindly made his way back to bed and crawled in. This wasn't exactly the way he thought things were going to go. He felt like a little kid, who had to be under constant watch. He grumbled more as he tugged the covers up.

The three managed to fall asleep without any further trouble. Well for the most part. The bed space was rather cramped as it was and it didn't help things that Lita happened to be a kicker or at least that's what she had claimed. Sometime during the night, the redhead had tossed and turned kicking at the nearest body which happened to be Marc. The bald man grumbled in his sleep as he tried moving away from the diva. In the process causing his cousin to move further towards the edge of the bed. Marc inched further away until John was finally pushed off the bed, the wrestler landing on the floor with a loud thump that somehow went unheard by the two still occupying the bed. John stood his feet and blinked as he rubbed his face, trying to rid the aching that was forming from how he landed. The blue eyed superstar tried climbing back into his previous spot only for it to now be occupied by his cousin. With a hiss John blindly walked around the bed and managed to rolled the diva over without waking her. He easily slid under the covers, praying to God that he wouldn't get kicked off once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: I couldn't resist adding a certain someone in. No real new notes, previous ones still apply.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Hazel eyes blinked slowly, a hand reaching up to rub the sleep from tired eyes. Or at least it tried. Lita blinked rapidly when neither of her arms were able to move. She closed her eyes taking a deep breathe, trying to figure out the reason for the inability to move. It wasn't till two sets of arms tightened around her that she reopened her eyes. The redhead blinked as she tried to get a full grasp on the situation. Whose arms were exactly around her? The body to her left pulled her closer to his form, his head nuzzling her shoulder. Blinking in surprise the redheaded diva looked down to see Marc Predka using her shoulder as a pillow. The man's body somewhat over her small form, as was the body to her right. She slowly moved her head to the right side, only for her lips to brush against a sleeping John Cena's. The man shifted slightly, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips shortly after Lita moved her head back. The dark haired superstar's head was way to close for comfort.

She sighed as she tried to wiggle out of both men's grip, only to realize that somehow during the night all three of their legs had managed to intertwine. The redhead soon found herself questioning how it was that John Cena had gotten to her right side when he had been on Marc's left the night before. She cautiously watched the sleeping pair from the corner of her eyes, before finally deciding that they weren't trying anything, like feigning sleep. Too tired to really care hazel eyes closed once if only for a few more minutes of sleep.

As it were, the trio continued to sleep soundly unaware that John was about to receive an unwelcomed guest. The door to the bedroom opened revealing a quite surprised Smackdown superstar. The young man blinked as he focused on the scene in front of him. Trying really hard not to laugh at the three entangled bodies on the bed. It really was quite the funny scene but he really had to question how the hell they all managed to get that way. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room to head for the kitchen a soft sound reached his ears. The man turned back his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Louie, stop that." The red head mumbled in her sleep a hand coming up to push 'Louie' away. She swatted playfully at the 'dogs' face. A soft growl emitting from him.

The man by the door tried not to laugh. Sure the scene he had walked in on before was really funny but this...this really took the cake. Not only was Lita squashed between two rather large men but one of them happened to be rather close to her. His head buried in her neck, and from what the guest could see John was currently giving the redheaded diva a hicky whether he was aware of it or not.

He shook his head, deciding that it would probably be best if he didn't disturb them. Why he thought this? Who knows. But as far as he was concerned it was going to be a rather interesting morning once they all woke up. So instead of waking up the trio on the bed, he left the room in favor of brewing himself a nice cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Lita swatted once more at her 'dog'.

"Louie if you don't knock it off I'm not going to feed you." Lita mumbled, again in her sleep.

That comment received a nice nip to the neck from the man beside her. His hand trailing down the side of her body and roughly found a spot between her legs. The young man mumbling incoherent words into her neck. Whoa...wait a minute since when did Louie have hands? Hazel eyes flew open, and then glanced to her right. The West Newbury natives head still pressed against her neck, a movement under the covers catching her attention. The diva counted to five silently in her mind before she let out an earsplitting shriek.

The two men on the bed both shooting up from their positions in surprise. Their arms releasing the diva as Marc soon found himself on the floor. John blinked sleepily and looked at the redhead, who didn't look the least bit happy. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get in a word Lita had shoved him off the bed.

John cried out in pain as the back of his head hit the nightstand table. His arms flailed around him as he unceremoniously landed on his back on the floor, his legs still bent up slightly on the bed. That was until the redhead pushed those off the bed as well. The man growled as he rubbed the back of his sore head, not realizing the laughter that was admitting from the unwelcomed guest, who had run up the stairs and back into the bedroom once he had heard the redheads scream. On the other side, Marc at fallen completely off the bed, the bed sheets tangled around his legs as he moaned his hand reaching behind him to rub his back.

The laughter by the door only intensified as a slim hand reached over the right side of the bed and smacked Cena on the head.

"What the fuck did you think you were you doing!" Lita exclaimed as she hit him once more, the bed sheet held rather tightly to her form despite the fact that she was fully clothed.

John's arms quickly moved up to cover his head. "Ow! What the hell? What the hell did I do now? I swear I didn't do a fuckin' thin' so stop hittin' m woman!"

The redhead stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? I have problems? I wasn't the one kissing your neck. Nor was I the one feeling you up while you were trying to sleep."

John blinked. "Marc was kissin' your neck?" He looked up and over at the opposite side of the bed, a brow raised. "And he felt ya up?"

A pillow smacked John in the face thanks to Marc, as the 28 year old unwrapped the bed sheet from around his legs. The man standing by the door snorted.

"Dude, John. He wasn't the one touching Li."

The three near the bed blinked before turning to the door, all quite surprised to see the Legend Killer Randy Orton bent over trying to catch his breath.

John's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doin' 'ere?"

Lita waved her hand for him to shut up as the redhead scrambled off the bed and quickly made her way to Randy, nearly tripping over some of John's discarded clothing along the way. The diva leapt up and into the opened arms of the Legend Killer, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly, momentarily forgetting about what had happened just moments before.

"Oh thank God! You came to save me!" She exclaimed, causing the St. Louis native to laugh once more.

"I never expected you to miss me that much Li."

"He's driving me crazy." She pouted.

Marc and John finally stood up and sat on opposite sides of the bed. They exchanged at look before looking back at Randy and Lita, the tall man ruffling the pouting redhead's hair.

"I think we're missing something here." Marc spoke, drawing the attention back to him.

"Yeah." John quickly agreed. "How the hell do you two know each other?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "We work together Cena. Duh!"

"That's not what I meant." the blue eyed man grumbled. "How is it y'all are all buddy, buddy like and shit?"

"We've known each other for a while. He's like a little overprotective brother to me." Lita answered as Randy set her back down.

The St. Louis native smiled at the two on bed before glancing around the room. "Damn Cena I thought we had gotten you out of the habit of messing up your room."

John pointed to Lita. "It's hurricane Lita's fault. She went snooping 'round my damned room."

Randy laughed, mock glaring at Lita. "I thought I told you no more destruction."

The redhead shrugged. "I was bored. He left me alone for two hours. I couldn't help but look around. 'Sides..." the diva linked arms with Randy before starting to drag him out of the room. That was until John spoke up once more.

"Yo, Orton how long have ya been 'ere?"

Randy turned and smiled sheepishly, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Uh a good half an hour. I walked in here hoping to wake up John but then I saw the tangled up mess that you three were in and I didn't really want to get up in that so I went downstairs. That was till I heard Li scream. And by the way why the hell were you all in the same bed anyway?"

John blinked opening his mouth to reply but Lita beat him to it. "You? You were here for a half an hour and you didn't get them off me?" She questioned.

Randy smiled sheepishly.

"You purposely let John sexually harass me! What kind of a friend are you?" She exclaimed, smacking the tall man hard on the shoulder.

Randy pouted reaching up to rub his now sore shoulder.

"Woman I did not sexually harass you!" John shouted as he stood up from the bed.

A death glare was sent in his direction. "Oh? Then who was it who was trying to feel me up in my damn sleep? A ghost? Seriously John!"

John ran a hand down his face. "Well I didn't intentionally do it."

Hazel eyes stared at him in disbelief. "I'm so fucking sure. And you!" She turned to Randy. "Are no better then him." She stomped off mumbling to herself. "Stupid men."

The three men remaining in the room blinked, before two large hands came in contact with the back of John's head.

"What!" John snapped rubbing his head before mumbling something about everyone being out to give him a concussion.

"Stop making her mad." Marc said as he filed pass to head downstairs for breakfast.

Randy simply shook his head. "You fucked up."

"How the hell did you get in this house anyway Orton?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You gave me a key remember."

John grumbled something as Randy walked out. John shook his head and hurried out of his room to make sure a certain redhead wasn't going to intentionally burn his house to the ground.

**-X-**

Breakfast that morning went as well as anyone would have expected given what had happened in the bedroom. The only one Lita was being remotely nice to was Marc and that was for the sole reason that he hadn't done a thing to piss her off. Of course Randy and John had to be smartasses, and when the redhead had asked Marc how he liked his eggs both men had voiced their liking for eggs sunny side up. This of course lead the redhead to smile a little to sweetly as she cracked an egg on both of their heads, stating very clearly that she hoped that they'd enjoy their meals. Marc laughed at the others predicament only stopping when John and Randy both issued threats.

The remainder of the time spent in the kitchen went calmly. No one spoke other then Randy explaining his sudden appearance in John's house. Which lead to a nice ribbing from Lita when she started to ask why Randy had a key to John's house to begin with. She proceeded to laugh and state that she always knew both men were gay. Marc soon joined in, quickly siding with her despite the threats issued by the two wrestlers. Both Randy and John whined and complained. John complaining that the next chance he got he was buying the diva a muzzle so she wouldn't be able to talk. While Randy complained that he should never have came and if she kept it up he was going to tie her to chair.

Before anything else was issued, John's cousin was quick to remind them that they needed to get showered and ready so to go to the Cena household for dinner. John also reminded the redhead that she needed to clean up his room. After a more or less quiet breakfast, the four went their separate ways in the house. Randy deciding that he wanted to watch some TV, while Marc went for a shower. John the very near dragged a not so happy Lita back to his room so she could clean it, with himself making sure she did it properly.

**-X-**

"Are you sure it's ok that I'm here?" Lita asked as John parked in his parents driveway.

John nodded as he opened his door and climbed out. "For the hundredth time woman, yes. If they let that one over there in the house I don't see a fuckin' problem with you bein' here. My dad ain't gonna care. My mom ya might have to worry 'bout. Especially when I introduce ya the way I do."

Hazel eyes rolled as she climbed out after Randy. "Yeah well I see no point in having to introduce me as a girlfriend."

John rolled his eyes right back. "It was either me, Orton or Marc. And seeing as both Orton and Marc got girls', we really got no option. 'Sides I already told Steve that you was my girl and I'm sure he told everyone."

"I'm hungry." Randy whined. "And your mom makes good Italian food so can we go inside now?"

John nodded, motioning for Lita to go in front of him. Marc smiled shaking his head as he trailed behind. Randy hurried ahead of the small group to knock on the door, missing the yell from John that he had a key.


	7. Chapter 7

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive. 

**Notes**: Well I made a mistake in the last chapter I named one of John's brothers wrong. I meant to write Sean but instead called him Steven. So whenever you read Sean its the same brother that they had met at the house in one of the previous chapters.So Sean is Steven k? Sorry for confusing everyone.

Also since I don't know the ages of John's brother's I gave them ages. Boog is 30. Sean is 26. Dan is 23 and Matt is 16(for intended purposes to be revealed later.) Forgive me for any out of characterness that might have occured when I wrote this, but isn't that what fanfiction is meant for? Our own little worlds using the characters we like and putting in scenerios we'd like to see them in.

One final thing, I am work on another new story and I'd like your input. Who would you rather see paired up with who? Lita/Randy, John orgive me another suggestion and Maria/Randy, John or give me another suggestion. Now that I got that out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and help me out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Randy rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open. John and Lita were once again arguing, over what the 25-year-old had no clue nor did he really care at the moment. As Marc had pointed out only seconds ago, John had completely forgotten that he had the keys to the house and Randy wasn't ready to interrupt the pair. God forbid he got caught in the crossfire. Just when he was about to open his mouth, finally deciding it best to get what he wanted since he was really hungry, the door opened and the unsuspecting Smackdown superstar was pulled into a tight hug.

"Randall! It's so nice to see you again." The voice of Mrs. Carol Cena exclaimed as she hugged Randy.

"Ma I think your gonna cut of his air supply." John stated with a chuckle. Marc laughing as well.

With a bright smile, John's mother released Randy. The tall man standing straight and offering the old woman a polite smile.

"It's great to see you again Mrs. C. how have you been?"

Carol smiled. "I've been good really good. Thank you. Now, come in come in boys. You shouldn't just be standing out there." She stepped aside, holding the door open for the three men. The door closing shut the moment Lita tried to step pass after John.

"Ma I want ya to meet someone." John looked behind him, brow raising in question when he didn't see Lita. "Now where the hell she go?" He asked softly.

Marc coughed, pointing to the door once John looked up. With a shrug of his shoulders John twisted the doorknob and opened the door once more, a sour looking Lita standing in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whatcha doin' outside for?" He asked.

Lita glared before shouldering pass him and into the house, stopping to stand between Marc and Randy. Carol Cena's expression unreadable as she looked over the young woman who had just stepped inside her house. Lita was dressed in a black baby tee with a smirking skull on the front. The sleeves were short enough to show some of her shoulder tattoo. Carol scowled in distaste.

"Ma this is Lita." John spoke, knocking his mother out of her thoughts. She forced a smile as looked up. John's hand on the small of the redhead's back as she pushed her forward a bit. Lita smiled warmly at the older woman and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cena."

Carol smiled shortly, and quickly shook her hand. Releasing it just as quickly as she held it, as if afraid she might be contaminated.

"You look familiar dear. Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

Lita glanced back at John and then Randy before turning her attention back to the older woman. Lita nodded shortly. "I work with John and Randy. So I'm pretty sure you've seen me on TV if you watch Raw."

Carol nodded, her lips pursed tightly together, "Oh yes I remember you now. You left that delightful Matt boy for that Edge character right?"

Lita frowned, as she remained silent. John cleared his throat to gain his mother's attention back once more. The woman glancing once at Lita before looking back at John.

"Where's Fabo and the others?"

Carol waved her hand, "You know them. They're in the living room doing what they always do. Go in and see them, dinner won't be for another half an hour." She smiled cheekily before turning on heel and heading back towards the kitchen. Lita got a distinct feeling that she heard the older woman muttering that John could do much better then a common whore.

"Can we leave?" Lita asked the moment John's mother disappeared.

John blinked, "We just got here."

She shrugged, "I know but I don't think this is a good idea. I already know your mom doesn't like me..."

"Well it ain't like you're gonna hafta deal wit' her for long. Only this one night and I promise nothin' bad is gonna happen."

A skeptical expression soon appeared on Lita's face, however before she was able to say a word the redheaded diva found herself being pulled away by both Randy and Marc. John followed after the trio into the living room. The four Cena brothers were seated on one couch playing the latest installment of Smackdown VS Raw. John's father looked up and waved from over the newspaper he was reading. Randy greeted the group as he and Marc soon took up seats on the floor to join the four already playing. The game was paused and ten pairs of eyes turned to where John and Lita still stood.

The youngest of the brothers smiled as he let out a wolfish whistle. "Damn John your girlfriends hot."

Hazel eyes blinked as Lita wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. She rose a brow and glared at John. John shook his head, glaring at his brother.

"Don't even think about it Matt. It's illegal for you to even think about likin' her." John snapped out as Matt snickered. The Raw superstar turned back to Lita. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. He's only 16 and chases anything in a skirt."

Lita smirked, "So he's a mini version of you?"

John's mouth dropped opened as everyone in the room laughed. He faked hurt, his hand coming up to his chest. "Now dammit woman what I tell ya 'bout bein' mean to me like that?"

The redhead scoffed, "Oh like that's going to stop me." She stated playing along. John rolled his eyes and turned back to his family and Randy. The group watching them in amusement.

"A little whipped aren't you Johnny boy?" Sean said with a smiled.

"Whatever, now look guys this is Lita. Lita these are my brothers. The old lookin' one by Randy is Boog. He's the oldest. You remember Sean from the house right? Dan's the punk right next to Sean. Ya might not want to hang wit' them too much. They play alotta pranks."

"We learned from the best." Dan spoke up glancing between Marc and John, both trying to appear innocent.

"Anyway, I don't need to introduce Matt." John then walked over to his father, his hand coming to pat his shoulder. "And this is the best manager ever; my dad Johnny Fabulous or what I like to call him Fabo."

Lita greeted everyone in turned even moving forward to shake the hand to John Sr. The extended group in the living room got along well. John's brother and father warming up to her a lot better then how his mother had. After a few more games of Smackdown VS Raw 2006, a couple matches where Lita beat both Randy and John, Carol walked back in to inform everyone that dinner was ready.

**-X-**

The beginning of dinner went smoothly, while everyone else had sat at the table Lita had offered to help Carol with bringing in the two large bowls - one containing salad and the other containing pasta-but was only ignored. Lita sat between John and Randy. Marc sitting across from the diva with Matt and Boog on either side of him respectively. Randy was having a nice conversation with John and Fabo about cars. Lita talked casually with John's brothers and answered the many questions they asked, coming up with some really interesting stories about how her and John had ended up together.

"Matt it isn't polite to stare." Carol spoke up gaining everyone's attention, quietly added, "Especially at someone like her."

"Mom..." John said warningly.

She blinked innocent, turning her gaze to the nervous looking redhead. "So Lita how long have you and John been together?"

Lita rose a brow, biting her tongue to prevent herself from telling the older woman that she had already answered that question when Sean had asked. Before the redhead could answer her 'boyfriend' spoke up for her.

"For 5 months now, Ma."

Carol nodded poking at the lettuce in her bowl. "And why haven't you mentioned her to any of her to us before?"

John sighed, fighting back the glare he wanted to direct at his mother. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Again his mother nodded. "And what a surprise she was..." The tone in her voice revealing to those who paid enough attention. She took a sip of her iced water and asked the next question as though it were just an everyday thing, "And Lita do you have any STD's that I'm going to have to worry about you transmitting to my son."

Everyone turned to look at the two wrestlers. Randy choked uncontrollably on the bite of food he'd just taken, his hand pounding against his chest. John, who had chosen that moment to take a sip of his soda, spit the liquid out. Marc moved out of the way just in time to avoid from being sprayed, however Matt wasn't so lucky.

"What the hell John?" The young man shouted, wiping the soda from his face.

"Randy, are you ok?" Boog asked. Randy's face taking a purple tint to it. John recovered looking at his mother shocked.

"Ma!"

"What? It was an innocent question." She stated simply. "And I think she does, since she doesn't seem inclined to answer my question."

Randy coughed, his face starting to return to its normal color. He took a large gulp of water before he tried to talk. "Well Mrs. C that is a personal question."

The older woman frowned. "I'm just trying to look out for my son. Especially since this is the very woman whose opened her legs to how many different men within a year. I'm looking out for John's best interest. I don't want my son to catch anything this woman might have that could endanger him."

John groaned, glancing at Lita through the corner of his eye. The diva currently took a great interest on the plate in front of her. He thought he might have saw what looked like tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes, but he didn't know why this would bother her. Like he said before, she had to be use to hearing this kind of stuff but even he knew his mother was crossing a line by talking like she was. He might not really be dating Lita but he wasn't about to let her be talked to that way unless it was by him.

"Mom..." However, whatever else he was going to say was cut short as his mother broke in shortly after.

"Really John I thought you had better taste then this. I mean look at her. She has that horrible tattoo. She dresses like some troubled teenager. She's 30 isn't she?"

"That's enough Carol." Fabo spoke up glaring pointedly at his wife. She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it again, not speaking again till her husband began to eat once more.

"It's a wonder you aren't pregnant or have children running around." She mumbled.

Not being able to take much more. Lita dropped the spoon and fork she held in her hands. Pushing herself away from the table, she stood up forcing a smile at everyone. "If you'll excuse me. It was a really pleasure to meet you all." Her eyes watered, Randy frowning when she took off towards the door, the front door slamming shut not long after her departure.

Silence reigned over the Cena's dining room table. Marc glared pointedly at John, before kicking his cousin under the table. John sighed, running a hand down his face looking at his mother.

"Waytago mom. Really smooth." He grumbled. John stood from the table and followed the path Lita had taken. Randy and Marc muttering goodbyes as they followed not long after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: Read previous chapters for any notes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The moment John stepped outside of his house, the feeling that something was wrong just heightened. Removing the trucker on his head, he ran a hand through his very short hair. The diva who had stormed out of the Cena household moments ago was no where to be seen. Blue eyes scanned the lawn, a sigh escaping the West Newbury native when he didn't catch sight of any flashes of red. John jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Randy and Marc standing behind him.

"Where is she?"

John shrugged off Randy's hand. "I don't know. I'm a take a guess and say when she couldn't get in the car she took off down one of the streets."

Marc crossed his arms, "You mean to tell me that redhead is roaming the streets of West Newbury and she has no clue where the hell she's going?"

John nodded as he stepped down off the porch, frowning when he felt drops of water starting to fall. "And to top it off it gotta start rainin' don't it."

"Asshole..." Randy muttered from behind the shorter man.

John quickly turned his head to glare at his friend. "I didn't do anythin'!"

"Exactly." Randy stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Marc nodded in agreement. "If you'd a just listened to the redhead when she said we should have gone home this wouldn't have happened."

Before John could get a chance to reply, Randy's hand moved and smacked the older wrestler upside the head. Cena glared at the Smackdown superstar, silently muttering curses under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head.

John looked up at the sky and sighed, putting his hat back on. "Alright, Marc take that street and I'm a take that one. Randy, stay here in case she comes back." He tossing the car keys to Orton. "Give me a ring if either of you find her she couldn't have gotten too far."

Orton rolled his eyes, "Yeah she's only waking around in the rain."

John choose not to comment on the other man's remark, instead stepping off the porch. He'd walked two feet before he was called back. Orton ran inside and fetched two umbrellas, tossing one to each of the two bodies who didn't seem to care that they were getting wet. After offering thanks, the two men went their separate ways in search of the redheaded diva.

**-X-**

The redhead in question was a good four blocks away from the Cena house. She had ran away from the house the moment she had left, the tears streaming down her face. Lita slowed her pace as the sky opened up thankful for the cold rain that fell.

As the rain fell harder Lita wiped at her face, moving the wet strands of hair that fell over her eyes away. She hated herself for crying, after all she was used to all the ridicule and jeers her decisions had made her. It wasn't like Mrs. Cena was the first one to ever speak to her as if she were some common whore.

'Like mother, like son.' Lita thought bitterly, remembering some of the things John Cena had often said about her.

Despite the fact that no one could possibly tell that she was crying, the redhead wiped at the tears that had fallen with the back of her hand. She really didn't care that the rain was starting to fall heavier. Nor did she care that after this it was a very likely possibility that she could get sick. All she wanted to do was get as far away from that house as humanly possible.

The words had stung. Lita couldn't answer why they hurt so badly, but they did. People didn't know the truth. They all just seemed to forget all the pain Kane had put her through. After her little stunt, she was made to be bad while Kane got away squeaky clean.

Lita let out a frustrated groan as she ran a hair through her now damp her, sniffing slightly as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"LITA!"

The redhead quickly turned her head to see who had called, her damp hair smacking the other cheek at the swift motion. Hazel eyes narrowed as she saw the quickly approaching form. She squinted to get a better view at the person who called her name, surprised to see John Cena running towards her.

"Go away!" She yelled, not even giving him a chance to do anything before taking off again. Lita ignored the cries from the former WWE Champion. She didn't want to deal with him now.

John sighed, "Come on Lita! It's rainin'. Now ain't the time for your games."

The diva didn't stop, instead taking darting across someone's lawn. The dark haired superstar growled not at all pleased with this sudden turn. Granted, he didn't expect for the diva to welcome him with open arms but he kind of hope that she wouldn't run off on him again. Take a deep breath John chased after the redhead, catching sight of her just before she disappeared behind a house.

"GO AWAY, CENA!" Lita yelled as she glared back at him.

Cena growled, preparing himself as he quickly caught up with her. Without a single intent of hurting the redhead, Cena speared the diva as gently as he could. A surprised gasp left Lita's lips as John contacted with the back of her body. The pair fell into a kiddy pool with oomph, John knocking the wind out of the redhead as he landed on top of her.

Cena quickly took advantage of the diva's reaction of shock and pinned her wrists to the side of her body. Lita's chest rose and fell heavily as she glared up into deep blue eyes. She's didn't like the fact that he managed to catch her. Nor did she find the position they were in to be all that appalling.

"As if I wasn't already fucking wet Cena." Lita growled, trying to pry her wrists from his hands.

John rolled his eyes, "If it weren't for the fact that we're currently outside in the pourin' rain, I'd make a comment about that."

Hazel eyes narrowed as the diva tried to wiggle herself free. "You do that and I'd have to kill you."

"Stop movin' and listen to me." He snapped at her, glaring back into her eyes.

"No! I don't have to listen to you. Now get the fuck off me!"

"Ya tryin' the wake up the whole neighbor hood? God woman, relax and I'll get ya outta the damn rain."

Lita stilled her movements for a moment, still glaring into his eyes. John smirked down at the woman thinking he'd won. Now that he got her to relax, he could work on getting her back to the car where Randy was waiting. Before he could continue further with his train of thoughts, the dark haired superstar felt the diva's knee shoot up between his legs. Cena let out a howl of pain, his hands relented their grip on the redhead's wrist and shot down to hold himself.

"You...fuckin'...slut..."He hissed through clenched teeth.

With John's body over hers the rain had for the moment halted the assault on her face. The redhead's face contorted as her eyes flashed with a sadness John never noticed before. Tears shone in the depth of her hazel eyes, she blinked fighting for control so she wouldn't cry.

"You. Fucking. Asshole!" The diva yelled, her knee coming in contact with his lower extremities once more. Satisfied with another howl of pain from the superstar on top of her, the diva managed to push John's heavy body away.

Lita scrambled to her feet, glaring down at the wrestler as he looked at her through slightly closed eyes. The rain resumed its beating on her tired form while the diva debuted about kicking his in the stomach for good measure. Before she could take any further actions, the diva thought she heard someone faintly calling her name.

"I hate you." She muttered, ignoring the faint sounds and turning on heel to run through into the next yard.

John groaned, rolling onto his stomach to watch the diva run pass the next house. As he tried to not focus on the pain, he saw something he didn't expect to happen.

"Stupid bastard." Lita mumbled to herself, as she fought back the tears. She couldn't say why his words hurt her so much. It wasn't like it was the first time that he had said such things to her. Maybe it was because they were outside of work and he sounded like he truly meant them.

A small sob escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her damp hair. She blinked as the rain continued to fall, blinding her vision. The redhead didn't notice the sprinkler left out from the previous day. Before Lita could grasp what fully happened, her foot had caught onto the sprinkler and the diva found herself falling to the ground. She let out a small whimper of pain as her knees came into contract with the hard sidewalk and over the jolt of pain that ran through her arms as her hands landed palm first onto the concrete.

Lita couldn't take it any more; she let out a loud sob. Her nails scraping on the concrete as she clenched her hands into a fist.

"Why won't everything just go the fuck away!" She cried.

The redhead lowered her head causing her wet hair to fell over her shoulders and shield her face from view. Her shoulders shaking from each sob that racked through her tiny body. Lita couldn't help but feel helpless as she sat there on the ground, knees and palms still stinging from her previous fall. The redhead suspected that her ankle may also be sprained due to the throbbing she felt.

A short gasp escaped Lita's lips as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Snapping her head to the side, she saw Cena standing behind her once again. A grave expression on his face. Lita scowled, quickly trying to put up a front and shoved his hand off her shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go away before you fucking listen to me!" Her voice betraying the stone cold expression on her face.

John frowned. Her voice sounded so shattered. Shaking his head, Cena looked down at her unphased by her harsh dismal.

"I didn't mean what I said."

Lita scoffed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Bullshit, you meant it. Just like you meant all that shit you say about me in the ring."

Only wanting to get as far away from the former champion, Lita tried to stand up. The throbbing pain in her ankle only getting worse when she stepped on it. Letting out a yelp of pain, she fell forward only for the man she currently hated to catch her.

The stood still for a moment, Lita glaring into the soaked shirt of the superstar. A soft sniffle reached John's ears, signaling to him that the redhead had began to cry again. He wrapped his arms more securely around her waist.

"Look don't cry." He mumbled not sure what else he could possibly say to her. He wasn't used to dealing with women's constant mood swings. For Gods' sake he grew up with four other brothers, emotions really weren't a top priority with them. Cena took a deep breath, "I did-"

Anything else the dark haired man had wanted to say was cut short as the diva's hand came in contact with the skin of his cheek. John slowly opened and closed his mouth as he glared to the side, feeling the diva breath heavily against him.

"I may have deserved a kick to the balls earlier but I sure as hell didn't deserve that." He snapped, turning his attention back to the diva in his arms.

Wide hazel eyes looked up at him. "Let me go."

"What was that?"

"I said let me go Cena! Or are you hard of hearing?"

Cena glowered, "Woman, ya can barely walk without falling on your face."

"Let me go." She repeated her statement, this time using her clenched fists in hopes of getting her point across.

She was acting childish, although she didn't want to admit it. Hitting John in the chest with her fists was only going to make things worse. But she didn't care. Lita closed her eyes as she continued to beat fruitlessly as his chest, wishing she were anywhere but there.

"Calm down."

"I won't calm down!" Lita snapped, "You're nothing more then an overgrown ape that doesn't even care how I feel! You're just a son of a bitch and after tonight I do mean that literally."

Blue eyes narrowed, "What the hells your fuckin' problem? I'm tryin' to be nice and you gotta jump down my fuckin' throat. Now, I can take a lot shit but ya got no fuckin' right to talk about my mama like that."

Lita laughed hollowly, "Oh so I can't talk about her but she can talk about me any fucking way she wants to? That's rich Cena. Really rich. Like mother, like son."

"This comin' from the woman who was cryin' and yellin' up at the sky like it was gonna give ya some fuckin' answer." John replied bitterly. At the moment he didn't care that anything he may say hurt the diva's feelings. She'd crossed a line and injured or not he wasn't going to sit around and take her bullshit. "I don't know why I'm wastin' my time talkin' to you. I ain't gonna hafta deal wit' you for long. In a couple o'weeks your gonna be out of my hair and back as that asshole Edge's personally little whore!"

The tears that welled up in her eyes seemed to do nothing to soften the cold gaze Cena currently wore on his face.

"I hate you." She muttered softly. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, CENA!" She shouted, slamming herself as hard as she could against his body.

John didn't move, just stood still as the redhead slammed her fists against his chest as hard as she could. He half expected her to claw at his face with her nails, and deep down inside he knew he probably deserved it. Lita sobbed as she continued to beat against his chest. Nasty words leaving her mouth in harsh tones. Before he knew it the diva had stopped her attack, her head pressed against his chest as she cried. The diva muttering words, he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear. With out so much as a word to the diva, Cena scooped the redhead diva into his arms. He may have said harsh things to her, but he knew she had a painfully swollen ankle and despite his cold attitude he wasn't going to force her to walk. Ignoring the sound protest from the redhead, John hastily retraced his steps back to his house. John silently prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that were going to erupt the moment he came into view with the diva in his arms. He knew that he wasn't going to get away from this without getting an earful from both Randy and Marc. John Cena was in for a long night.


End file.
